


By All Means Necessary

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - War, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plague, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is trying to protect his kin and the ones who stayed by his side when people started falling ill and the war broke out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By All Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Summer Pornathon's [Challenge Five: Forbidden.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628631?view_full_work=true)
> 
>  **Additional warnings:** The non con warning is because Arthur is infected by a disease and doesn't quite know what he's doing, and because Merlin is attacked and forced to having sex with him, even if he actively chooses not to throw him off with magic (though it's debatable how much of a choice that is). Just be aware that this fic contains non con elements, and please stay safe. I've also warned for sex pollen, though the illness isn't _exactly_ sex pollen... but it's something similar, and I'd rather warn too much than not enough.
> 
> This fic has been beta'd by my friend Jess, who I've bribed with pizza to do it. All remaing errors are my own fault, however.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me.

~*~

Merlin ducks into the shadows just as the hovercraft turns the corner. There is a second of hesitation, but it doesn’t turn on the searchlights and Merlin is in the clear. Thank the gods. He takes a deep breath and sets off running again.

~*~

When he finally comes to a halt, he quickly looks around for any followers before taking off his backpack and stuffing it down the manhole. Even if he gets caught, he’ll make sure Gwen and the others get the vaccine. The need to protect her and Lance from the plague is embedded in his very core. How could it not be, when they’d sacrificed everything they had to keep them safe?

~*~

“Run,” he screams, “run!”

Most of them do.

Not Mordred, though. Mordred stands beside him, stubborn as only a 17-year-old can be.

“I’ll help you,” he says. “I’ve practiced. We’ll protect them together.”

~*~

Only Merlin makes it out alive — at least as far as he knows. He hasn’t heard anything from any of the others. Not a whisper, not a note, nothing.

He lets himself grieve Mordred for one night, but as the morning fog sweeps in, he tucks the pain away. Grieving can be done later. Now he needs to find water, food and a place to sleep.

~*~

What he finds instead is an unconscious, dirty man lying in a ditch by one of the deserted highways. The man doesn’t look magic — doesn’t feel magic — but Merlin can’t bring himself to leave him behind.

~*~

The building Merlin finds isn’t safe — they would need to leave the country to reach true safety — but it’s something less damp and less exposed than outside. The man stirs where he’s been laid down on the hard floor. Merlin reaches out for him and touches his shoulder gently to try to calm him.

Afterwards, Merlin thinks he should have been more observant. He should have seen that the man’s blue eyes were laced with gold. He should have seen the symptoms straight away.

But he doesn’t, and the man jumps him, getting him flat on his back before he can even react. Reaching out for his magic, Merlin stops himself just in time. The man must be infected. He’s burning with it — the desire for his magic as a drug and as a cure. Without it, he’ll combust.

Using magic to keep him away will only make it worse. In one way or another, Merlin will lose this battle.

The man tears desperately at Merlin’s belt and trousers. Merlin grips the man’s biceps and tries to keep his voice calm as he speaks to him.

“You’re...” he stutters as the man practically growls at him and buries his face in his crotch. Merlin swallows. The man’s best bet is to get the vaccine and pray that it helps. “I’ll help you. We’ll get you the vaccine, we’ll think of s—”

The man swallows down Merlin’s soft cock and starts sucking on it like it’s his life’s mission. It’s the plague, the obsession, Merlin knows, but the man’s mouth... gods. He knows he should fight it, but it’s been years since someone last did this, and he’s not a good man. Not anymore. One more sin won’t make a difference — not in life nor in death.

Without much effort, the man manages to get Merlin hard and positions himself to slowly sink down on his cock. He’s already slick and there’s very little resistance when Merlin breaches him. It must be a side effect of the disease, Merlin thinks, but the more sense he tries to make of it, the less it seems to matter. Nothing seems to matter except the man grinding down on him.

He is beautiful, Merlin realises. A regal nose, red lips, a flat stomach, and a blond happy trail that leads to a thick, short cock that’s leaking an impressive amount of precome. On his chest, a thin silver chain with a letter “A” pendant bobs rhythmically with the man’s rocking movements. With a low moan, the man tips his head back and breathes out shakily.

“I need you... to come inside me,” he says.

Unable to disobey, Merlin puts his hands on the man’s hairy thighs and thrusts hard. The reward he gets is a deep sigh of pleasure, and he does it again and again.

The letter A. Merlin suddenly realises he’s seen the man before. He’s the usurper’s son, he’s...

He comes with a gasp.

“... Arthur.”

~*~

THE END 


End file.
